Retour au Nautilus
by Myra R
Summary: Pierre Aronnax choisit de quitter le monde à son tour et de se joindre au capitaine Nemo.
1. Chapter 1

Retour au Nautilus

I

Je reprends aujourd'hui mon journal que je n'avais pas tenu au cours de ces dernières années. L'histoire me semblait terminée. Je n'avais plus rien à dire. J'avais offert au monde le récit de mon extraordinaire aventure.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'aventure, mais cette fois, je ne la livrerai pas au monde. Je n'écris que pour moi ou peut-être pour le capitaine Nemo et ses compagnons mystérieux. Peut-être mon manuscrit sera-t-il, comme celui du capitaine Nemo, livré à la mer. Qui sait ?

J'ai pris ma décision. Il n'y guère de bagages à faire pour aller où je vais. J'ai laissé un testament " à ouvrir un an après ma disparition ". On ne sait jamais.

Mon fidèle Conseil a choisi de me suivre. Nous partirons ensemble.

Je m'explique. Et pour cela, je dois relater ce qu'a été ma vie depuis que nous avons quitté les Iles Loffoden où de braves pêcheurs nous avaient hébergés.

…

A mon retour en France, mon premier soin a été de mettre de l'ordre dans mes papiers et de les faire publier. J'avais fait la découverte de ma carrière. La chose la plus naturelle était de l'offrir au monde. Que le monde sache qu'il existe un navire sous-marin ! Que le monde connaisse les découvertes de ce génie qu'est le capitaine Nemo, sa conquête des mers ! Ma découverte m'étouffait. Il fallait que je la crie au monde !

Toutefois, lorsque j'arrivai à la fin du récit, je me pris à hésiter. Aux Iles Loffoden, j'ignorais la nationalité du vaisseau – des vaisseaux – coulés par le Nautilus. Maintenant je la connaissais. Un scrupule m'empêcha d'ajouter ce détail (important) à mon récit. Je ne comprenais même pas moi-même d'où me venait ce scrupule.

Le livre fut publié et traduit en plusieurs langues. Il me rapporta une petite fortune dont je n'avais, au fond, que faire.

J'essayai de reprendre ma vie au Muséum de Paris. Mais les découvertes que j'avais effectuées au Nebraska avant d'embarquer à bord de l'Abraham Lincoln avaient perdu leur intérêt. Qui pourrait s'extasier devant des plantes sèches, carcasses et même devant mon babiroussa qui était déjà un habitué du Jardin des Plantes, alors que j'avais vécu dix mois à bord du Nautilus ?

Je repris mon travail distraitement. Tout pâlissait auprès des merveilles sous-marines. Je fus convié à donner des conférences dans toute l'Europe et en Amérique. Le monde se passionnait pour le Nautilus et le capitaine Nemo. Comment était cet homme ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? A quoi ressemblait la langue qu'il parlait avec son équipage ? Quelle sorte d'hommes étaient les matelots ? Je m'efforçai de répondre tant bien que mal à ces questions insistantes du monde entier qui cherchait à m'arracher un secret que j'ignorais moi-même. Les Anglais étaient les plus agressifs. En effet, le monde avait pris conscience que la plupart des victimes du Nautilus étaient anglaises.

Au bout d'un an, je refusai de donner davantage de conférences et d'interviews. " Vous savez tout, " dis-je. " Je n'ai plus rien à dire. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse en paix. "

Les curieux continuaient à assaillir Ned Land qui leur racontait l'histoire à sa manière. Il était devenu une célébrité. Lui laissant la gloire, je retournai à ma vie au Muséum… et aux questions. Ces nombreuses questions auxquelles je n'avais pas pu répondre me tourmentaient. L'agressivité du public envers le capitaine Nemo me dérangeait beaucoup. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Les évènements me dépassaient. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mes recherches. Le souvenir du capitaine Nemo et de sa vie extraordinaire m'obsédait. Je m'en ouvris à Conseil qui me dit : " Ils nous volent le capitaine Nemo. "

Comme ces obsessions ne voulaient pas me quitter, je décidai de me livrer secrètement à des recherches. Je voulais trouver des réponses aux questions. Je me promettais de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à Ned Land qui n'aurait pas jugé utile de garder le secret. Seul Conseil, comme toujours, était mon confident.

Ce fut la logique qui m'aida d'abord. Je me posai la question : qui pourrait en vouloir aux Anglais ? Je trouvai facilement une liste de peuples opprimés qui seraient tous prêts à s'embarquer à bord du Nautilus. Fermant les yeux, je me représentai les traits du capitaine Nemo et de son second. Des traits méridionaux, un peu asiatiques. L'image me vint d'un prince des Milles et une Nuits. Arabes, Indiens, Turcs ?

Une autre particularité du capitaine Nemo était sa richesse. Quel homme aurait eu les moyens de construire le Nautilus et d'assembler autant de trésors si ce n'était… un rajah indien ?

Je tournais et retournais en mon esprit l'image du capitaine Nemo en rajah indien. A première vue, elle paraissait saugrenue. Cet homme était totalement imprégné de culture européenne et rien, à bord du Nautilus, n'évoquait l'Inde… ou plutôt je n'y avais rien vu qui eût évoqué l'Inde, ce qui était tout de même une nuance importante. Il n'était pas impossible que le capitaine Nemo eut dissimulé exprès tout ce qui aurait pu me faire soupçonner son origine. Et après tout, son allure princière et sa fortune…

Un voyage aux Indes sous prétexte de recherches quelconques me permis de pousser plus avant. Lors de ma visite au Bundelkund, j'entendis parler d'un certain prince Dakkar dont les Anglais avaient massacré toute la famille, et qui avait mystérieusement disparu avec un certain nombre de ses compagnons, notamment son cousin, le prince Mani, en emportant toutes ses richesses.

Au Bundelkund, les rumeurs circulaient. Où pouvait être le prince Dakkar ? Etait-il mort ? Et si tel était le cas, qu'était devenue sa fortune ? L'occupant anglais s'était-il emparé de ses trésors ? Avait-il été exécuté secrètement ? Avait-il été exilé, ainsi que son cousin ? Ou bien se cachait-il ? Et où ? Quant à sa fortune, on parlait de bijoux et d'œuvres d'art sans prix. On parlait aussi d'un orgue magnifique qui valait une fortune.

" Le prince jouait-il de l'orgue ? " questionnait-je d'un ton détaché.

" Et comment ! C'était un musicien extraordinaire, un génie instruit dans les arts comme les sciences. Pensez-vous, il a passé vingt ans de sa vie apprendre tout ce qu'il était possible d'étudier en Europe et en Amérique ! "

A mes questions sur son aspect physique, on me le décrivit d'une beauté idéalisée, grand de taille et vigoureux. Quand avait-il disparu ? Il y avait une quinzaine d'années, après le massacre de sa famille. Il devait avoir à présent une cinquantaine d'années environ. Tout concordait.

Voilà pourquoi, depuis mon retour à Paris, je me suis employé à " liquider mes affaires " et à préparer mon départ. Comme le prince Dakkar, je vais disparaître. Je vais le rejoindre.


	2. Chapter 2

II

N'ayant pas d'héritier, j'offris à Conseil de lui laisser tout ce que je possédais, mais je ne fus pas surpris lorsqu'il me fit savoir qu'il préférait " suivre monsieur ". Sa fidélité obstinée ne pouvait être que de l'affection et désormais, bien qu'il continuât à me parler à la troisième personne, je le considérai comme un ami bien plus que comme un serviteur.

Ce fut pourtant lui qui s'occupa de mes bagages.

Il faut reconnaître que mon plan était audacieux. S'il échouait, nous risquions nos vies. J'avais décidé que m'embarquer à bord du premier navire venu ne me permettrait pas forcément de retrouver le Nautilus. J'aurais plus de chances à bord d'un navire anglais. Je me rendis donc en Angleterre et, de là, je pris passage à bord d'un bâtiment de guerre qui se rendait aux Indes. Ma qualité de professeur me servait bien. Je prétextai des recherches se rapportant à la flore et la faune de l'Océan Indien. Le capitaine me prit pour un excentrique, mais il consentit à me louer une cabine.

Il me fallut, pour la forme, passer du temps à pêcher et à examiner les spécimens marins, ce qui était une distraction agréable, surtout pour Conseil qui classait obstinément.

Nous descendions l'Atlantique vers le sud. J'avais emporté une excellente longue-vue avec laquelle j'examinais l'horizon. Après mon inspection quotidienne, j'annonçais à Conseil ébahi : " Nautron respoc lorni virch. "

Le commandant du navire m'observait du coin de l'œil. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, il me questionna :

" Chercheriez-vous le Nautilus, monsieur Aronnax ? "

" Pourquoi pas ? " répondis-je d'un ton badin. " On ne sait jamais… "

" Sachez, monsieur que nous avons l'œil ouvert et si nous voyons ces pirates, nous ne nous gênerons pas pour les couler. "

Je m'abstins de répondre que le Nautilus ne risquait pas de couler. Je gardai l'air indifférent, mais le capitaine ne se méprit pas. Lui aussi examinait l'horizon.

Et nous n'étions pas les seuls. A bord se trouvait un autre passager, un original qui passait aussi ses journées sur le pont assez près de nous. C'était un Anglais; j'avais eu l'occasion d'entendre son accent purement britannique lorsqu'il s'adressait aux membres de l'équipage. Il parlait peu, en termes précis et laconiques. Comme moi, il sillonnait régulièrement l'horizon à l'aide d'une longue-vue. Comme moi, il montait sur le pont dès le lever du jour et ne redescendait que fort tard. Il n'offrait aucun prétexte à sa conduite. Il se contentait d'observer tranquillement la mer après m'avoir adressé un " Good morning, sir " auquel je répondais poliment. C'étaient les seuls mots que nous échangions.

Sa présence et sa conduite m'inquiétaient un peu. Que cherchait-il ? M'espionnait-il ?

Des mois passèrent. Le commandant du navire nous surveillait l'un et l'autre avec méfiance et mes recherches étaient restées vaines.

C'est alors qu'un matin, l'Anglais mystérieux s'approcha de moi et m'adressa la parole en français avec un fort accent.

" De ce côté, monsieur Aronnax ! "

Ne sachant pas du tout où il voulait en venir, j'appuyai la longue-vue à mon œil. Une exclamation m'échappa malgré moi :

" Le Nautilus ! "

Mon cœur battait à se rompre. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de ce long corps noirâtre, fusiforme, entouré d'un immense sillage, qui émergeait juste assez pour être aperçu.

" Ah, " poursuivit tranquillement le mystérieux Anglais. " C'est bien le Nautilus. "

Ces mots me rappelèrent à la réalité. Je regardai cet homme qui observait aussi le Nautilus – mon Nautilus !

" Qui êtes-vous ? " questionnai-je d'un ton agressif.

L'Anglais retira la lunette de son œil et me tendit la main.

" Mon nom est Phileas Fogg. Quels sont vos plans, monsieur Aronnax ? "

" Mes plans ? "

" Oui. Dès que l'équipage de ce navire aura repéré le Nautilus, il ne fera plus bon à bord. Que proposez-vous ? Avez-vous l'intention de plonger ? "

J'avalai ma salive.

" Oui. A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée. "

" Je n'en ai pas, " répondit Phileas Fogg et, à mon étonnement, il enjamba le parapet et disparut dans la mer avec un " plouf " retentissant. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire.

" Conseil. "

" A votre service. "

" Tu es prêt ? "

" Je suis prêt. "

A mon tour, j'enjambai le parapet. L'eau était froide. Un nouveau plouf m'apprit que Conseil me suivait de près. Mr Fogg semblait nous attendre.

" Elle est froide, " dis-je. " Nageons vite. "

Phileas Fogg indiqua du doigt la direction à suivre. Nous nous élançâmes. Je ne voulais pas parler pour épargner mon souffle, mais les doutes m'assaillaient. Arriverions-nous au Nautilus ? Nous avait-on vus ? Cette tentative n'était-elle pas insensée, vouée à l'échec ? Le navire s'éloignait déjà. Etait-il possible que personne à bord n'ait rien vu ? Je regardai Conseil, rempli d'une reconnaissance infinie. Brave, brave ami ! Puis mes yeux se tournèrent vers Mr Fogg qui nageait tranquillement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de plaisir.

" Que monsieur me permette… " dit Conseil, puis, comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte de routine, il fendit mes vêtements avec son couteau qu'il avait préparé. Puis il s'approcha de notre compagnon qui accepta son service sans façon et le lui rendit sans commentaire inutile.

Nous nagions en silence et avec détermination. Mon incertitude grandissait. Et si le Nautilus s'éloignait ? S'il plongeait ? C'en était fait de nous et de notre fol espoir. Pourquoi donc avais-je entraîné Conseil dans une aventure pareille ? Et que voulait cet Anglais étrange ? Avait-il conçu le projet de se venger du capitaine Nemo ? Etait-il un espion ? Peut-être Conseil avait-il eu tort de l'aider.

Nous nagions avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mes mouvements énergiques me réchauffaient, mais combien de temps pourrais-je tenir ?

Soudain il me sembla voir un mirage. Devant moi, j'aperçus plusieurs têtes d'hommes. Des hommes à la mer ? Combien ? J'essayai de compter. Je m'embrouillai. Je regardai Conseil qui me saisit la main comme pour me rassurer. Je ne rêvais pas. Les hommes s'approchaient.

" Nautilus ? " questionna Fogg.

" Nautilus, " répéta un des hommes.

Ces hommes étaient des matelots du Nautilus. Nous étions sauvés.

…

Entourés de ces hommes, nous continuâmes notre route. Le Nautilus se rapprochait lentement. Bientôt nous le rejoignions. Seule la fatigue m'empêchait de crier ma joie. D'autres hommes se tenaient sur la plateforme, qui tendaient leurs bras pour nous aider. Je reconnus le vigoureux compagnon du capitaine Nemo qui nous avait accompagnés lors de notre première promenade sous-marine. Il me tira sur la plateforme et je lui serrai les mains avec émotion. Mais lui m'avait déjà lâché pour apporter son aide à l'un des siens.

Je restai couché sur la plateforme, à bout de force. Je vis que le second était là, qui dirigeait l'opération. Aucun signe du capitaine.

A ma profonde surprise, Phileas Fogg adressa la parole au second en anglais.

" Je suis bien heureux de vous revoir, mon ami. Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? "

" Bien sûr, " répondit le second dans la même langue, avec un accent évidemment indien. " Bienvenue à bord du Nautilus. "

" Comment va le capitaine ? "

" Bien. Je pense que vous le verrez. Veuillez suivre ces hommes. "

Il donna un ordre dans la langue du bord et les hommes nous signalèrent de les suivre, ce que nous fîmes avec empressement. Même dépouillé de ses vêtements, Mr Fogg faisait preuve de beaucoup de dignité.

Les matelots nous conduisirent à la cabine où nous avions été enfermés lors de notre première visite.

" Nous sommes en pays connu, " dis-je à Conseil quand la porte se fut refermée. Conseil eut un sourire heureux et je sus alors que j'avais eu raison de le ramener à bord du Nautilus. Phileas Fogg s'était assis sur un escabeau et attendait tranquillement la suite des évènements. Nous étions nus et trempés, mais il ne faisait pas froid et c'était supportable. Nous partagions tous trois une joie silencieuse quand le steward nous apporta des serviettes, des vêtements et trois bols de bouillon.

" Le bouillon du Nautilus ! " dis-je à Conseil.

Il me sembla voir briller une lueur de sympathie dans les yeux du steward malgré son désir de rester impassible.

Le steward se retira. Lorsque j'eus fini de boire, je m'étendis sur le sol, épuisé.

" Le capitaine Nemo a dû être prévenu de notre retour, " dis-je.

" Que Monsieur me pardonne, mais nous ignorons s'il est heureux de nous retrouver. Nous ne savons pas comment nous serons reçus. "

" Penses-tu qu'il nous recevra mal ? "

" Je l'ignore, mais que Monsieur n'oublie pas que nous avons trahi la confiance du capitaine Nemo ainsi que son secret. "

Conseil avait raison. Tout à ma joie de retrouver le Nautilus, je n'avais pas pris le temps de me demander comment je serais reçu.

" Que peut-il nous faire ? "

" Nous rejeter à l'eau, tout simplement. "

" Mais il nous a vêtus et nourris ! Il ne l'aurait pas fait si son intention avait été de nous supprimer. "

Je m'accrochai à cet espoir. Conseil ne répondit pas. Je me tournai alors vers Phileas Fogg.

" Vous connaissez le capitaine Nemo ? "

" Oui. "

" Que pensez-vous qu'il fera ? "

" Je pense qu'il viendra nous parler. "

Rassuré, je me laissai aller à fermer les yeux. La fatigue l'emporta et je m'endormis profondément.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que mes deux compagnons dormaient et que le steward nous avait apporté un repas. Je me levai, affamé, et fis honneur à la cuisine du Nautilus. L'odeur des plats et le cliquetis des couverts réveillèrent Conseil et Mr Fogg qui me rejoignirent.

A peine avions-nous terminé que la porte s'ouvrit. Le capitaine Nemo entra, suivi du steward qui se chargea du plateau.

" Eh bien, " fit le capitaine après nous avoir dévisagés froidement. " Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? "

" Je… je suis revenu, " bredouillai-je. " J'ai décidé de revenir vivre à bord du Nautilus. "

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du capitaine.

" Vraiment ? Vous pensez donc qu'on entre et qu'on sort du Nautilus comme d'un moulin ? "

" Certes non. "

" La vie ne vous plaît plus à Paris ? "

" Non, capitaine. "

Son regard s'adoucit un peu.

" Et vous, Conseil ? "

" Je pense comme monsieur. "

" Cela ne m'étonne guère. Monsieur Aronnax, vous connaissez le Nautilus. Votre cabine a été préparée, ainsi que la vôtre, Conseil. Vous pouvez vous y rendre. Nous parlerons plus tard. "

Il se tourna vers Mr Fogg et, lui adressant la parole dans un anglais impeccable, lui demanda de le suivre.

Un peu surpris, je sortis de la cabine. Je suivis la coursive qui me conduisit d'abord à la chambre que j'avais quittée quelques années auparavant. Rien n'était changé. Tout avait été préparé pour mon confort. Je m'assis sur le lit et regardai Conseil qui m'avait suivi.

" Qu'en penses-tu ? "

" Je crois que nous sommes les bienvenus. Monsieur a-t-il besoin de moi ou irai-je à ma cabine ? "

" Je vais t'accompagner. "

La cabine qu'avaient occupée Ned et Conseil était également telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée. Le lit de Ned resterait vide.

Un peu désorienté, j'errai à travers le Nautilus, suivi de Conseil. Tout était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. A la bibliothèque, je trouvai le capitaine Nemo en conversation avec Mr Fogg. M'apercevant, il fronça les sourcils. Je me retirai rapidement pour ne pas lui déplaire.

Il me fut un peu difficile de me réhabituer à la vie à bord du Nautilus. Le steward, toujours aussi silencieux et impassible, m'apportait mes repas. Mes journées se passaient librement entre la contemplation des merveilles sous-marines, qui m'avaient tant manqué, et l'étude. Le capitaine Nemo ne paraissait pas, ni d'ailleurs Mr Fogg. Ils semblaient avoir disparu. Mais le soir, j'entendais résonner l'orgue et il me semblait qu'il entonnait un chant de triomphe.


	3. Chapter 3

Retour au Nautilus

III

Environ un mois après notre retour à bord du Nautilus, un mois que nous vivions ignorés de son équipage et de son capitaine, celui-ci reparut soudain dans le salon. Fidèle à son habitude, il vint s'asseoir près de moi sans préambule et m'adressa la parole.

" Monsieur Aronnax, vous me devez quelque explication. "

" Toutes les explications que vous voudrez. "

" Vous avez quitté le Nautilus sans ma permission. "

" Capitaine, est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas qu'un homme a besoin d'être maître de son destin ? Vous êtes maître du vôtre. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être maître du mien ? "

" J'ai voulu me protéger, nous protéger. J'ai échoué. Vous avez trahi mon secret. "

" Monsieur Fogg… ? "

" Monsieur Fogg m'a parlé du livre que vous avez eu l'imprudence de publier. "

" Je reconnais que c'était une erreur. Je vous demande pardon. "

" Pardon ! C'est bien vite dit, monsieur le Professeur. On trahit son prochain, on le met en danger et on lui demande pardon comme si l'on vient de lui marcher sur le pied ! "

Il avait raison. Devant son regard sévère, mes excuses s'écroulaient comme un château de cartes. J'étais irrémédiablement coupable. Il plongeait ses yeux, noirs comme la justice, dans les miens et je me sentais condamné sans espoir. Soudain son regard s'adoucit un peu.

" Vous regrettez, au moins ? "

" Et comment ! " m'écriai-je, éperdu.

" Vous avez commis une faute grave. Mon existence est à présent connue et je suis pourchassé sur les mers… heureusement, pas dessous. Là, j'ai mon refuge. Mais vous devez comprendre que vous avez commis du tort, et pas seulement à l'équipage du Nautilus. "

Je me tus, attendant la suite.

" Vous n'avez pas compris ce que nous faisons ici, monsieur le Professeur ? Dites-moi, vous m'avez bien vu expédier une fortune en Candie. "

" Oui. "

" Vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre ! Vous m'avez vu faire don d'un sac de perles à un pauvre pêcheur de Ceylan. "

" Oui, capitaine. "

" Avez-vous pensé une minute qu'il existe une quantité de malheureux auxquels nous venons en aide régulièrement ? Cette idée vous a-t-elle effleuré ? L'avez-vous écrit dans votre livre ? "

" J'en ai fait mention… Vos ennemis ne vous en voudront que davantage. "

" Et ceux que nous aidons en souffriront ! "

Je me tus lamentablement.

" Vous avez commis un acte dont vous n'imaginiez pas les conséquences. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous en empêcher. Qu'en dites-vous ? "

" Je dis que j'ai eu tort. "

" En effet. Reprenons. Vous avez voulu votre liberté, la liberté de faire n'importe quoi sans penser aux conséquences. L'ayant obtenue, vous vous êtes empressé de me trahir. "

" Je ne pensais pas vous trahir. "

" Je n'accepte pas cette objection. Vous saviez que vous me trahissiez. "

Je baissai les yeux, n'ayant décidément rien à répondre. Le juge me condamnait et je le méritais.

" Puis vous l'aviez regretté. Pourquoi ? "

" Je… Eh bien… C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est en voyant l'incompréhension et la rage du monde à votre égard… "

" Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'on m'applaudisse ? "

" Euh… oui. "

" Vous êtes bien naïf. Et, voyant que personne n'applaudissait, au contraire, vous vous êtes mordu les doigts ? "

" Exactement. "

" Vous aviez des illusions sur le monde. Les avez-vous perdues ? "

" Je pense que oui. "

" Vous pensez que oui ! A mon avis, vous auriez dû recevoir quelques gifles de plus. Vous ne penseriez plus. Pouvez-vous maintenant m'expliquer la raison de votre retour ? "

" Bien sûr. Ayant repris la vie à Paris, je l'ai trouvée bien vide en comparaison avec la vie à bord du Nautilus. Cela et l'incompréhension du monde entier envers vous m'ont décidé à… faire ce que j'ai fait. "

" Conseil, bien entendu, vous suivrait n'importe où ? "

" C'est probable. "

" Et Ned Land ? "

" Vous savez qu'il n'aimait guère la vie à bord du Nautilus. "

" Et qu'il partageait les sentiments du monde à mon égard. "

" C'est vrai. Mais laissez-moi souligner quelque chose : quand nous vous avons quitté, nous étions sous le choc de l'attaque de ce navire auquel nous avons assisté. "

" Vous n'avez pas compris mes raisons d'agir ainsi ? "

" Maintenant, je crois que je les comprends un peu, mais à ce moment-là, pas du tout. Puis vous avez disparu, les pendules se sont arrêtées. J'ai eu l'impression que le Nautilus était devenu fou. Je ne voyais que votre haine. "

" Vous ne voyiez que ma haine ? "

" Alors, oui. Avec le temps, ma vision a changé. "

" Comment a-t-elle changé ? "

" J'ai compris que vous souffrez, que, oui, vous êtes une victime. D'un autre côté, pouvais-je me faire votre complice ? "

" Ne vous faites-vous pas mon complice en revenant à bord ? "

De nouveau, je me tus. J'avais vraiment agi de façon insensée. Je ne me comprenais plus moi-même. Comment aurais-je pu me justifier ?

Le capitaine Nemo se tut un instant. Il semblait réfléchir. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton calme.

" Ce qui est fait est fait. Occupons-nous de la situation présente. Vous avez conscience du fait que je ne vous laisserai pas repartir. "

" C'est entendu. "

" Vous choisissez de votre plein gré de finir vos jours à bord du Nautilus ? "

" Oui, capitaine. "

" Et si vous changez d'avis ? "

" Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Voyez-vous, j'ai bien réfléchi avant de revenir. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère. "

" Etant données les circonstances, je dois vous demander de prêter serment. "

" Tout ce que vous voudrez. "

" Appelez Conseil. "

Obéissant, je me rendis chez Conseil que je mis au courant de ma conversation avec le capitaine Nemo.

" Es-tu prêt à prêter serment ? "

" Comme il plaira à monsieur. "

Conseil méritait bien mal son nom.

Le capitaine nous attendait.

" Sur quoi voulez-vous prêter serment ? Une Bible en français vous conviendrait-elle ? "

" Tout à fait. "

Il nous conduisit à la bibliothèque où se trouvaient des traductions de la Bible dans la plupart des langues européennes. Il tira la copie française et la posa sur la table. Puis il nous fit répéter tour à tour, à Conseil et à moi, les termes d'un serment qui nous liait au Nautilus pour toujours.

" Je jure que je ne chercherai jamais à quitter le Nautilus. Je jure que j'obéirai fidèlement à son capitaine et, le cas échéant, à son second et à l'équipage. Je garderai le silence sur tout ce que je verrai et ne trahirai pas la cause du Nautilus. "

Puis nous nous sommes assis autour de la table. Conseil était aussi paisible que toujours. Le capitaine Nemo semblait sévère. Beaucoup de questions se pressaient dans mon esprit, que je n'osais pas poser. Le capitaine Nemo m'avait fait jurer fidélité à sa cause, mais il ne m'avait pas dit quelle était cette cause. Nous ne pouvions que la deviner. Et puis, où donc était Phileas Fogg ? Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le jour de notre arrivée. Avait-il aussi prêté serment ? Quel était son lien avec le capitaine Nemo ? Et maintenant que nous avions prêté serment, le capitaine nous révèlerait-il ses secrets ? Notre position à bord du Nautilus était-elle modifiée ?

Je me contentai de regarder le capitaine. Il sourit et je compris qu'il avait deviné mes questions.

" Nous avons toute la vie à présent, " dit-il en se levant. " Messieurs, le Nautilus est à votre disposition. "

" Mais… "

" Avez-vous des objections ? "

Je n'avais pas d'objections. Je me contentai de secouer la tête et il sortit.

" Je m'attendais à autre chose, " dis-je à Conseil.

" On s'attend toujours à autre chose, " répondit-il.


	4. Chapter 4

Retour au Nautilus

IV

Ce fut comme si rien n'était changé. Le steward impassible continuait à nous servir nos repas et à s'occuper de nos besoins domestiques. L'équipage était toujours invisible. De temps en temps, j'apercevais le capitaine Nemo qui montrait diverses curiosités à Phileas Fogg. Un jour, je les vis partir pour une promenade sous-marine et je sentis le démon de la jalousie me taquiner. Puis l'idée me vint que c'était peut-être le but recherché par le capitaine Nemo, puisqu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien laisser les vitres fermées et m'empêcher de les voir partir, chose qu'il avait probablement faite à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pour me punir de mes indiscrétions ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. D'un côté, le procédé semblait un peu puéril. D'un autre côté… " ça marchait. " Décidément, ce capitaine Nemo ne manquait pas d'habileté. Il savait toujours très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Ou presque toujours. Certains souvenirs venaient démentir cette appréciation. Parfois le capitaine perdait le contrôle de lui-même, comme cela avait été le cas au Pôle Sud, lors de la tempête au large de New York et après l'attaque du navire. Dans ces moments-là, son masque tombait.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mes pensées commençaient à m'effrayer. Je retournai auprès de Conseil dont le bon sens me réconfortait.

Mais mes pensées et mes questions ne cessaient de me poursuivre et me tenailler.

Nous remontions l'Océan Atlantique vers le Nord. Nous nous rapprochions de l'Europe. Je reconnaissais ce fond de mer couvert d'épaves et ces parages me rappelaient de bien mauvais souvenirs.

Avec angoisse, je nous voyais revenir sur les lieux de l'attaque. Peut-être apercevrions-nous même l'épave de ce navire coulé sous mes yeux. Peut-être avais-je devant moi en ce moment même des navires coulés par le Nautilus. Et, qui sait ? Peut-être le capitaine Nemo s'apprêtait-il à une nouvelle attaque. Je sentis la nausée me gagner et quittai le salon.

Conseil y resta. Il ne regardait pas les épaves. Il regardait les cycloptères, les murènes, les morues, rascasses et autres et il classait infatigablement. Mais il le faisait en silence. Sans doute, malgré son air indifférent, comprenait-il pourquoi je fuyais le salon. Même lorsque le Nautilus passa le câble transatlantique qu'il dut reconnaître, cette fois-ci, il ne me dérangea pas.

Je savais que nous nous approchions du Vengeur et mon sixième sens, l'antenne invisible qui était toujours tournée vers le capitaine Nemo, me dit qu'il m'en voudrait de ne pas participer à son pèlerinage. Je n'en avais guère envie, mais je ne sais quelle force d'attraction irrésistible me ramena au salon.

Conseil était toujours là, le nez à la vitre, et le capitaine Nemo se tenait derrière lui dans sa pose habituelle, les bras croisés d'un air de défi. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque j'entrai au salon. Seul Conseil me salua d'un air tout naturel. Je m'approchai presque timidement. Le capitaine ne me parla pas, mais il me sembla voir ses lèvres trembler légèrement.

J'avais une envie folle de lui dire de cesser ces jeux. Cet homme était insupportable. Pourquoi avais-je quitté le monde civilisé pour rejoindre ce fou ?

Conseil continuait à classer. Je m'écroulai dans un fauteuil. Le capitaine fixait le Vengeur. Lui rendait-il visite tous les ans ?

Le Vengeur disparut et le capitaine Nemo quitta le salon sans m'avoir dit un mot. Les panneaux se refermèrent.

Nous nous approchions de l'Angleterre et l'idée qu'une attaque ne tarderait sans doute pas me préoccupait. Quelle serait l'attitude de Phileas Fogg s'il devait assister à la destruction d'un navire de son pays ? Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que ces attaques avaient lieu.

Je me morfondais et tournais en rond, trop nerveux pour travailler efficacement. J'étais déçu. Qu'avais-je donc espéré ? La reconnaissance et l'amitié du capitaine Nemo ? J'avais honte de ma naïveté optimiste, tellement honte que je ne parlais plus à Conseil. Celui-ci restait impassible et continuait ses classements comme s'il lui importait peu que nous soyons à bord du Nautilus ou au Muséum de Paris.

Une nuit où l'insomnie me tourmentait, j'entendis des pas sur la plateforme. Je m'assis sur mon lit. J'entendis le bruit du canot qu'on détachait et qu'on lançait à la mer. Qu'allaient donc faire les hommes du Nautilus dans les parages de l'Angleterre ? S'agissait-il d'une attaque d'un genre différent ? Mr Fogg était-il lié à l'affaire ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui se rendait à terre. Mr Fogg était-il donc libre d'aller et de venir à sa guise ? Pourquoi donc ? Qui, d'abord, était cet homme ? Quel pouvait être son lien avec le capitaine Nemo ?

Toutes ces questions n'avaient fait qu'aggraver mon insomnie. J'avais perdu tout espoir de sommeil cette nuit-là. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le salon d'où j'entendais résonner l'orgue. Le salon était obscur, mais je savais que le capitaine aimait jouer dans l'obscurité, comme s'il eût voulu, en supprimant toute distraction, se donner plus entièrement à sa musique. Et c'est alors qu'il jouait le mieux. C'est alors que la musique me transportait, moi aussi, hors du temps et de l'espace. Et c'est seulement alors que je me sentais en parfaite harmonie avec cet homme mystérieux. Toutes pensées et toutes questions disparaissaient… jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Nemo referme son orgue avec un soupir et se retire sans avoir remarqué ma présence.

Je restai seul dans le salon obscur. Le Nautilus s'enfonçait à nouveau. Sans doute le canot était-il de retour. Je pourrais vérifier le lendemain matin…

La lumière éléctrique m'éblouit soudain. Un homme venait d'entrer dans le salon, armé d'une brosse, d'une pelle, d'un chiffon, d'un seau, bref, prêt à faire le ménage. La pendule indiquait huit heures. J'avais dormi. L'homme s'arrêta et me dévisagea, surpris.

Je balbutiai : " Excusez-moi " et regagnai ma chambre.

Le steward s'y trouvait avec son plateau, toujours silencieux et zélé. Comme d'habitude, je le remerciai et, machinalement, je m'assis à la table et commençai mon petit déjeuner.

Le bouillon épicé du matin me réveilla l'esprit. Je me remémorai les évènements de la veille et de la nuit. Les questions se pressèrent de nouveau en moi. Avec impatience, je repoussai le plateau.

J'étais revenu à bord du Nautilus et ma vie y avait repris comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté, c'est-à-dire que j'étais toujours un passager respecté et toléré, mais qui ignorait tout des agissements du capitaine et de son équipage. Malgré mon serment de fidélité, le capitaine Nemo n'apparaissait que quand il le désirait et ne me disait que ce qu'il voulait me dire. J'étais donc de nouveau le prisonnier passif que l'on menait où l'on voulait sans lui demander son avis. Certes, je n'avais jamais connu d'autre vie à bord du Nautilus, mais était-ce là ce que je désirais ? Et puis, au fond, qu'est-ce que je désirais, qu'est-ce que j'attendais au juste ?

Conseil vint me saluer comme tous les matins et je le renvoyai aussi gentiment que je le pus. J'avais besoin d'être seul, lui expliquai-je et il l'accepta comme il acceptait toujours tout. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas. Il se rendait au salon pour observer la mer si les panneaux étaient ouverts, classer les spécimens du musée si les panneaux étaient fermés ou bien il allait à la bibliothèque étudier les livres d'histoire naturelle.

Je tournai en rond, essayant de deviner les secrets du capitaine Nemo ainsi que ceux de mon cœur insatisfait. Serait-ce donc vrai que le cœur de l'homme n'est jamais satisfait ? Mais que désirais-je donc ?

Brusquement, je m'arrêtai. La réponse, si évidente, venait de me clouer sur place. Ce qu'il me fallait ? C'était ne plus être ni un passager, ni un prisonnier volontaire, mais un homme du Nautilus.

Comme un fou, je me précipitai au salon.

" Conseil ! "

" Monsieur m'a sonné ? "

" Cesse donc de m'appeler monsieur ! Je sais ce que je veux, mais le veux-tu aussi ? "

" La volonté de monsieur… "

" Il n'y a plus de monsieur, te dis-je ! Conseil, serais-tu prêt à devenir un matelot du Nautilus, un des hommes du capitaine Nemo ? "

" Si c'est ce que monsieur… je veux dire : ce que vous désirez. "

" Mais toi, toi ! Conseil, je vais demander au capitaine Nemo de m'accorder cet honneur. Je brosserai les tapis, je laverai les vitres, je hâlerai les filets de pêche… Je veux comprendre leur langue ! J'en ai assez d'être invisible ! Me suivras-tu ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" Viens, viens. Il nous faut trouver le capitaine. "

J'entraînai mon brave Conseil vers la porte de la chambre du capitaine. Je frappai. Celui-ci répondit quelque chose qui devait signifier : " Entrez. "

Nous entrâmes. Comme d'habitude, le capitaine Nemo était penché sur ses notes.

" Monsieur ? "

" Capitaine, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger… Je n'en peux plus ! "

" Vous voulez de nouveau quitter le Nautilus ? " dit-il avec une froide ironie.

" Non ! Je veux y rester ! Mais j'en ai assez de ne rien comprendre et ne rien savoir ! Je veux faire partie de vos hommes. Je suis prêt à prêter tous les serments que vous voudrez, à apprendre votre langue, à être assigné aux tâches les plus humbles… "

" A nettoyer les toilettes ? " me demanda le capitaine, toujours froidement.

Conseil esquissa un geste de protestation. Les toilettes, il s'en chargerait. Pas monsieur. Mais il se contint.

" Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je suis revenu. Je vous ai prêté serment. Je veux être un de vos hommes à part entière ! "

" Asseyez-vous, " dit le capitaine. " Vous aussi, Conseil. Monsieur Aronnax, je vous demande d'abord de vous calmer. Notre cuisinier aurait-il trop épicé votre déjeuner ? "

" Le cuisinier n'y est pour rien. Mais j'aimerais être comme lui. Je travaillerai dans la cuisine. Je ferai la vaisselle, j'éplucherai les… " Je m'interrompis, conscient de l'absurdité que j'allais prononcer.

" Calmez-vous, d'abord, " me dit le capitaine Nemo avec un petit sourire. " Réfléchissez. Voulez-vous monter sur la plateforme respirer un peu d'air ? "

" Vous vous moquez de moi. "

" Non, non, je vois seulement que vous êtes surexcité. Ce genre de décision ne se prend pas à la légère. Il n'est pas facile de devenir un compagnon du Nautilus. Je suis très exigeant. Je demande de mes hommes un dévouement illimité. "

" Je suis prêt à me dévouer. "

" Vous êtes prêt à nettoyer les toilettes, peut-être, mais êtes-vous prêt à attaquer des navires ? "

J'hésitai.

" J'obéirai aux ordres, " dis-je enfin.

" Seriez-vous prêt à donner votre vie pour un de vos compagnons ? "

" Si cela m'est demandé, " m'entendis-je répondre, alors que la voix de ma conscience protestait : es-tu devenu fou ? Conseil semblait un peu moins calme que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire que ses yeux trahissaient une certaine inquiétude à mon égard.

" Je vous demande de monter sur la plateforme et de réfléchir. "

Ne me fallait-il pas prouver mon obéissance ? Je montai sur la plateforme, suivi de Conseil. Nous nous y assîmes en silence.

Le temps était beau, la mer calme. On sentait à peine une légère brise.

" Eh bien ? " dis-je à Conseil.

" Eh bien, si Monsieur… si vous permettez, je trouve que le capitaine Nemo a raison. Vous avez besoin de vous calmer et de réfléchir. "

" Tu me suivrais partout, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Ne l'ai-je pas prouvé ? "

" Tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois, mon fidèle, fidèle ami, " dis-je en lui serrant la main. " Je peux m'engager dans cette ultime aventure. Tu seras mon compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Mon cœur a réfléchi depuis bien longtemps. Je suivrai le capitaine Nemo. "

" Et moi, je vous suivrai, " conclut simplement Conseil.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le Nautilus continuait sa route. Il s'était éloigné des côtes de l'Angleterre et il me semblait que nous avions regagné l'Océan Atlantique. L'air marin et le calme qui m'entourait m'aidaient à reprendre possession de moi-même, mais je restais comme ébloui. J'avais enfin trouvé ma voie, je le savais. Plus tard, je renouvellerais ma demande au commandant du Nautilus, d'un ton calme et décidé, cette fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Retour au Nautilus

V

" Bien, " me dit le capitaine Nemo. " Puisque vous avez suffisamment réfléchi, je prendrai votre demande en considération. J'ai eu moi-même le temps de réfléchir. Seulement… "

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter le salon, les mains dans le dos.

" Vous devez tout d'abord connaître les principes _sine qua non _ du Nautilus. Ces principes sont ceux de la justice et de la solidarité. "

Je hochai la tête. Cela me convenait.

" La bonne entente et même l'amour doivent régner parmi mes hommes. Les différends sont jugés par moi ou par mon second et vous… je veux dire mes hommes nous doivent l'obéissance absolue. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec nos décisions, vous avez la possibilité de faire appel et l'opinion de chacun est prise en considération. Mais la décision finale m'appartient. "

Il ajouta en souriant : " Cela afin d'éviter l'anarchie. Comme on dit chez vous, " nous sommes tous dans le même bateau ". Vous devez, bien entendu, apprendre notre langue et ne vous servir que d'elle, sauf en cas de besoin absolu. J'entends par là le cas où vous auriez besoin de communiquer avec un étranger (cela arrive) ou le cas où vous voudriez parler à l'un d'entre nous en particulier d'affaires privées sans être compris d'autrui. Chacun a évidemment droit à une vie personnelle, tant qu'elle n'entrave pas la bonne marche du Nautilus et qu'elle ne crée pas de dissension… Et, comme chacun a droit à sa vie privée, je demande à mes hommes de ne pas se poser trop de questions les uns aux autres. Chacun dira à son ami ce qu'il jugera bon de lui dire concernant son passé ou ses opinions et sentiments personnels. L'indiscrétion n'est pas permise… "

Il réfléchit un instant.

" La destruction gratuite de la nature est également interdite. Dieu nous a faits gardiens de la mer et nous devons veiller sur elle. Nous ne prenons que ce qui nous est nécessaire. En ce qui concerne les richesses : or, objets précieux et autres, nous choisissons ensemble à quoi il convient de les employer. "

" A aider les malheureux ? "

" Oui. Les compagnons du Nautilus sont toujours du côté de l'opprimé. Vous souviendrez-vous de tout cela ? "

" Oui, capitaine. "

" Encore deux points : mon équipage étant constitué d'hommes de nations diverses et de milieux différents, la tolérance est indispensable. Je n'admets aucun commentaire qui pourrait porter insulte à un peuple ou à une communauté humaine. J'ai pour principe que les êtres humains sont tous égaux même s'ils sont différents. Leurs différences sont exploitées pour la répartition des tâches à bord. Chacun utilise ses connaissances et ses talents pour le bien de tous. Une dernière chose : le Nautilus est une société démocratique où les titres n'ont pas cours. Chacun s'y tutoie et s'appelle par son prénom - à l'exception du capitaine, si vous le permettez. Si vous devenez un de mes hommes, vous serez Pierre pour vos compagnons, en toute simplicité – et même pour Conseil. "

J'avais envie de battre des mains ! Mon prénom, dans la bouche du capitaine, sonnait comme une caresse. Conseil avait l'air un peu dérouté. Les évènements commençaient à avoir raison de son impassibilité habituelle.

" Cela vous convient-il ? "

" Tout à fait. "

" Bien. Je voudrais d'abord vous mettre à l'épreuve. Je vous demanderai donc à tous deux de participer aux travaux du Nautilus pendant un an, au bout duquel mes compagnons et moi déciderons si nous voulons vous accepter parmi nous. Demain, vos tâches vous seront assignées. A plus tard. "

Le capitaine quitta le salon et je serrai les mains de Conseil avec effusion.

" Profite, profite, Conseil, appelle-moi monsieur et parle-moi à la troisième personne vingt fois de suite, car le temps approche où je serai ton frère ! "

Le pauvre Conseil était suffoqué.

…

Le lendemain matin, je finissais de déjeuner comme dans ma chambre comme d'habitude, avec fort peu d'appétit, je dois l'avouer, quand on frappa à ma porte.

" Entrez, " dis-je.

Un membre de l'équipage entra, un homme brun, de taille moyenne, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'inclina poliment devant moi.

" Bonjour, monsieur Aronnax, " me dit-il en français et je crus que j'allais défaillir. " J'ai été chargé par le capitaine Nemo de vous montrer votre tâche pour aujourd'hui. "

J'étais si éberlué que je ne songeai pas à lui répondre.

" Pour commencer, veuillez prendre ce plateau et me suivre. "

Il m'emmena d'abord chez Conseil auquel il fit le même accueil et donna le même ordre. Conseil nous salua poliment tous deux et obéit tranquillement. Nous suivîmes notre guide à la cuisine où il nous montra comment nous débarrasser des plateaux et nous chargea de la vaisselle. Nous travaillâmes en silence. Près de nous, le cuisinier, un petit homme rondouillard de type méditerranéen (italien ?) s'affairait avec un aide, un homme assez jeune, aux cheveux bouclés. Ils nous adressèrent des sourires amicaux, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Jamais les hommes du Nautilus n'avaient daigné remarquer notre présence et voici qu'on nous souriait et qu'on nous parlait. Ou plutôt que notre guide nous parlait. Il était le seul à nous adresser la parole, peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à parler le français.

Notre guide, à qui je demandai comment je devais l'appeler, me répondit de l'appeler simplement " monsieur ". Ce que je fis. Je n'osais pas trop le questionner. Il se montrait aimable et prévenant, avec une légère pointe d'ironie dans le regard. Un jour, je lui demandai s'il se moquait de moi.

" Pourquoi cela, monsieur Aronnax ? "

" J'ai l'impression que vous riez en vous-même. "

" Oh, " me dit-il, " je vois toujours l'aspect amusant des choses. Je vois notre Nautilus à travers les yeux d'un étranger. Vous êtes parfois si stupéfait que vous ouvrez les yeux et la bouche comme un poisson fort distingué. " Il sourit. " Comme les poissons lorsqu'ils nous voient à travers la vitre. Alors je nous regarde aussi et, ma foi, ce serait presque drôle si… s'il n'y avait pas la haine… "

Il se tut brusquement, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

La haine ? Pour moi, je ne haïssais personne. Je me demandai si je pourrais un jour aimer ces hommes étranges comme j'aimais leur capitaine.

Mais revenons à notre premier jour de travail.

Après la vaisselle, notre guide nous entraîna vers la salle de bain qu'il fallait nettoyer. Les produits employés étaient tous à base de produits marins, éponges naturelles et chiffons de byssus. Conseil était fasciné. Son amour de la propreté rencontrait son amour de la mer. La tâche le passionnait, et son enthousiasme était communicatif. Conseil apprit à son maître comment faire briller tuyaux et robinets. Notre guide sembla satisfait, si satisfait qu'il nous chargea du même travail dans la cuisine après la vaisselle du déjeuner. Déjeuner que nous prîmes à la longue table de la cuisine, en compagnie de quelques hommes d'équipage assez silencieux.

J'oublie de dire qu'avant le déjeuner, nous avons eu le temps d'épousseter et brosser les tapis et astiquer le sol.

Le soir, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, épuisé. Conseil m'apporta un bol de bouillon pour me réconforter.

" C'est un bonne fatigue, " dis-je à Conseil.

Les premiers jours se passèrent de la même manière. Le steward ne nous servait plus nos repas. Nous venions les prendre à la cuisine avec les hommes de l'équipage. Ils parlaient peu entre eux et toujours dans la langue du bord. Conseil et moi ne parlions pas davantage, tout à la nouveauté de notre expérience.

Petit à petit, d'autres tâches nous furent confiées. Tout d'abord, à la cuisine, nous apprîmes à préparer les poissons, algues diverses et autre animaux marins. La cuisine a son attrait pour un naturaliste et Conseil classait en écaillant, découpant, nettoyant et mélangeant. Je comprenais le plaisir que la cuisine avait apporté à Ned. Il avait dû y apprendre de nouveaux plats : soupe de tortue à la Nemo, marmelade Nautilus et autres encore. Le cuisinier fredonnait en travaillant. Comme moi, il vivait de sa vocation. Je prêtais l'oreille, espérant identifier une aria qui m'aurait confirmé son origine italienne, mais je ne reconnus aucune de ses mélodies. Ses aides changeaient. Il y avait le jeune homme rêveur aux cheveux bouclés, un homme plus âgé aux cheveux gris et parfois les stewards qui nous saluaient d'un sourire avant de travailler à nos côtés.

Nous participions à la lessive qui avait lieu une fois par semaine : les vêtements de byssus, draps et serviettes étaient plongés dans des baquets d'eau chaude et frottés avec un savon à base de graisse d'animaux marins. Puis ils étaient étendus à sécher dans une pièce chauffée à cet effet.

Nous découvrions des nouveaux recoins du Nautilus que le capitaine n'avait pas jugé utile de me montrer à mon arrivée. Le seul endroit que nous ne visitions jamais était le poste de l'équipage.

Conseil était dans son élément. Quant à moi, j'apprenais avidement. A chaque nouvelle tâche, je m'initiais à la vie secrète du Nautilus.

Nous participions à la pose et au halage des filets, pour la plus grande joie de Conseil. Le cuisiner nous montra sa méthode de conservation dans des bocaux sous vide et des chambres froides. Cet enseignement avait lieu en silence et à l'aide de gestes. Lorsque nous nous trouvions trop dépassés, notre guide était appelé en renfort pour nous donner des explications en bon français.

Nous apprîmes le mode de fabrication des savons et parfums, avant d'en arriver à l'entretien des machines.

Au bout de six mois, je croyais tout savoir, je me sentais prêt à devenir un homme du Nautilus.


	6. Chapter 6

Retour au Nautilus

VI

Mon apprentissage n'aurait pas été complet sans l'épreuve suprême.

Un matin, je me trouvais à la cuisine avec Conseil. J'étais en train de me chamailler avec lui parce qu'il prétendait faire le plus gros du travail sans rien me laisser, lorsque la voix du second résonna dans les coursives. Il ne prononçait pas sa phrase habituelle. C'était une phrase différente, comme cela s'était produit une fois lors de notre premier séjour à bord du Nautilus. J'en oubliai ma querelle avec Conseil. Le cuisinier, d'ordinaire si jovial, échangea un regard consterné avec le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés. Celui-ci s'élança hors de la cuisine. Le cuisinier nous fit signe de continuer à frotter les marmites et je m'aperçus que Conseil avait profité de ma distraction pour s'accaparer les plus sales. C'était aussi bien, parce que l'agitation qui m'avait gagné me rendait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités et la voix du capitaine criant des ordres.

Une attaque.

Le cuisinier continuait à découper sa viande de tortue consciencieusement, le regard sombre. Son aide revint et ramassa son couteau avec une telle maladresse que le cuisinier le lui arracha des mains.

Le Nautilus s'enfonçait. J'avais cessé de frotter ma marmite, mais le cuisinier ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Conseil et moi attendions, le souffle coupé. Le cuisinier et son aide attendaient aussi. Tout travail avait cessé.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. La voix du capitaine lança quelques ordres laconiques et incompréhensibles. Je m'élançai hors de la cuisine, suivi par Conseil. Le cuisinier et son aide ne firent rien pour nous retenir.

Le capitaine montait l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il s'engouffra dans les coursives supérieures et se dirigea vers la cage du pilote. Conseil à mes talons, je le suivis. Je croisai le pilote, un homme grand et vigoureux, qui quittait son poste. Le capitaine avait pris la barre.

J'entrai dans la cabine, toujours suivi de Conseil. Le capitaine nous dévisagea sans surprise.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " demandai-je, bêtement, il faut l'avouer.

" Monsieur le professeur, voici l'occasion de prouver votre fidélité, " me dit-il, sans lâcher la barre.

" Que dois-je faire ? " dis-je, regrettant de n'être pas resté à la cuisine.

" Ce que vous voudrez. "

" Vous… vous allez attaquer un navire ? "

" Oui, monsieur. " L'impatience faisait frémir la voix du capitaine.

" Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? "

" Je n'attends rien. Je vous demande seulement de quitter cette cabine où vous me gênez. "

Je ne pouvais qu'obéir. Le Nautilus tournait en rond, encerclant sa victime.

Je trébuchai dans l'escalier. Conseil me rattrapa en suggérant :

" Si monsieur voulait avoir la bonté de regagner sa chambre, il y serait mieux. "

" Mais… le travail… la cuisine… "

" Le capitaine Nemo a dit que monsieur pouvait faire ce qu'il voudrait. "

Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. J'étais pris d'une nausée violente.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai dans mon lit. C'est là que je sentis l'accélération violente du Nautilus, suivie des raclements de la coque du navire ennemi.

Conseil m'épongeait le front en silence.

Je fermai les yeux. Le Nautilus ralentit. Le capitaine devait être dans le salon à contempler son œuvre de destruction.

Comment avais-je pu croire possible de me joindre au Nautilus ?

Le Nautilus s'immobilisa enfin, comme épuisé.

" A quoi bon ? " murmurai-je faiblement.

Conseil n'avait aucune réponse à me donner.

…

A quoi bon, en effet ? Mon offre d'amitié avait pour seul résultat que j'assiste à l'attaque sans être enfermé.

Mes sombres réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du steward avec le dîner. Voici qu'on me servait de nouveau. L'homme, que j'avais maintes fois croisé au cours de mon service, avait repris son visage fermé. Il posa le plateau sur la table et tourna les talons, comme s'il ignorait que le Nautilus venait de couler un navire et comme s'il avait oublié que je prenais désormais mes repas au réfectoire avec l'équipage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec le plateau destiné à Conseil, qu'il déposa à côté du mien, tout aussi imperturbablement.

Inutile de dire que nous fîmes peu honneur au dîner.

Cette nuit-là, incapable de dormir, j'errai du salon à la bibliothèque. Tout était silencieux. J'approchai mon oreille de la chambre du capitaine Nemo. Pas un bruit.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir mangé mon petit déjeuner apporté par le steward toujours aussi impassible, je fus soulagé de voir mon guide entrer dans ma chambre.

" Aujourd'hui, vous êtes assigné à la lessive, monsieur Aronnax, " commença-t-il.

" Ah oui ? " fis-je. " Les vêtement ont été salis pendant l'attaque ? "

Il fronça les sourcils.

" Pas plus que d'habitude. "

" Pas de sang, pas de blessé ? Je suis médecin, ne l'oubliez pas, même si je n'ai pas réussi à sauver… "

" Taisez-vous ! "

Jamais mon guide ne m'avait parlé sur ce ton.

" Voulez-vous devenir des nôtres ou non ? Si vous le voulez, vous êtes dispensé de commentaire. "

Je n'osai pas demander ce qui se produirait si je ne le voulais plus. D'ailleurs, Conseil venait d'entrer, attiré par le bruit. Et il n'était pas le seul. La porte de la chambre du capitaine s'était entrouverte et un autre membre de l'équipage était apparu. Il semblait faire des remontrances à mon guide. Celui-ci avait l'air confus.

" Le capitaine est malade, " me dit mon guide. " Je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix. "

" Je suis médecin, " répétai-je sur un tout autre ton.

Mon guide s'adressa à l'autre homme en leur langue. Son compagnon retourna dans la chambre du capitaine.

" Je lui ai demandé s'il a besoin de vos services. Le capitaine souffre de migraine. "

" Il n'y a rien à faire contre la migraine, " dis-je. " Juste attendre que ça passe. "

" Je sais, " soupira mon guide.

" Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander votre opinion personnelle… " commençai-je.

" Non, vous n'en avez pas le droit, " coupa-t-il.

" Je suppose que participer aux attaques est une des conditions requises pour se joindre au Nautilus… "

"Nous devons obéir, " dit-il.

" Donc vous avez accepté ? "

" Vous aussi, monsieur Aronnax, vous avez accepté. "

J'en eus le souffle coupé. _De facto, _j'avais accepté, puisque j'avais rejoint le Nautilus en connaissance de cause et je ne m'étais en nulle façon opposé à l'attaque. J'étais devenu complice. Je regardai mon guide.

" Quand… quand vous avez accepté de suivre le capitaine... " insistai-je, obsédé par ma nouvelle idée. Je voulais que mon guide m'enseigne plus que les travaux ménagers nécessaires à l'entretien du Nautilus. Je voulais qu'il m'enseigne à un niveau tout à fait différent comment devenir un homme du capitaine Nemo. " Quand vous avez accepté, le capitaine vous a-t-il parlé des attaques ? "

Il réfléchit un moment, puis me dit : " Peu importe. Vous savez à quoi vous vous engagez. Mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec vous. "

L'homme était ressorti de la chambre du capitaine. Il dit une phrase à mon guide qui traduisit : " Le capitaine n'a pas besoin de vous. "

Je restai saisi.

" La lessive, " reprit-il.

Je le suivis machinalement.

…

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dirigeait un groupe d'hommes penchés sur les grands baquets qui contenaient la lessive. Il nous indiqua par gestes où nous devions nous installer.

Je travaillai en silence, regardant ces hommes et me demandant s'ils avaient participé à l'attaque.

Conseil, comme toujours, travaillait vite et efficacement. Par manque d'habitude, je me montrais plus maladroit. Mes camarades m'aidaient. Jamais aucun d'eux ne manifesta de l'impatience.

Au bout d'un moment, je cessai de me poser des questions. La lessive avait un effet thérapeutique.

Le travail terminé, je regagnai ma cabine.

" Monsieur a-t-il besoin de mes services ? "

" Non, mais reste quand même. "

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Puis l'idée me vint que Conseil voulait peut-être aussi se reposer. Il m'assura qu'il se reposait très bien assis auprès de moi.

J'essayai de penser aux attaques, mais la phrase de mon guide ne cessait de me revenir à l'esprit.

" Le capitaine n'a pas besoin de vous. "

Comme c'était vrai ! J'étais si maladroit. Conseil lui était bien plus utile que moi.

Je dus finir par m'endormir, puisque mon guide me réveilla le lendemain matin. J'étais encore tout habillé.

" Bonjour, monsieur Aronnax… "

Mon idée fixe de la veille me reprit et je l'interrompis :

" Monsieur, êtes-vous sûr que le capitaine veuille de moi à bord ? "

Il sourit.

" S'il ne voulait pas de vous, vous ne seriez pas ici. "

Je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

…

Notre apprentissage continuait, l'apprentissage de l'entretien domestique et technique du Nautilus et aussi celui des attaques. Il y en eut plusieurs au cours de cette année. Elles se passaient toujours de la même façon. Le capitaine agissait ouvertement et me laissait libre de réagir à ma guise. Je faisais le choix de la lâcheté. Je me réfugiais dans ma chambre, sous ma couverture et mon oreiller. Ces attaques me faisaient horreur, mais je n'avais pas le courage de m'y opposer. J'avais honte devant Conseil, d'autant plus qu'il venait toujours me tenir la main et m'éponger le front sans me juger.

" Et toi, que penses-tu de tout ça ? " lui murmurai-je un jour faiblement.

" Je pense comme monsieur, " dit-il tranquillement.

" Tu détestes aussi les attaques, mon bon Conseil ? Comment les supportes-tu ? "

" Je m'occupe de monsieur, " dit-il avec dignité.

Son dévouement pour moi lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

" Nous sommes complices, " murmurai-je.

" Si monsieur est complice, son serviteur le sera aussi. "

Il n'y avait décidément rien à tirer de lui.

Je me rendis bientôt compte que je n'étais pas le seul à être rendu malade par les attaques. Après chaque navire coulé, le capitaine se retirait dans sa chambre en proie à une migraine, aux dires de notre guide. Le travail se ralentissait, les pendules s'arrêtaient et le Nautilus errait au gré des courants. Cela durait parfois quelques jours, parfois quelques semaines. Au bout d'un certain temps, le capitaine réapparaissait, un peu pâle, un peu amaigri. Les pendules se remettaient en marche et tout fonctionnait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le capitaine me parlait peu. Les hommes ne me parlaient pas, mais il leur arrivait de me sourire et de m'offrir leur aide en silence. J'essayais de communiquer avec eux et de les aider à mon tour quand je le pouvais. A table, je leur passais les plats ou la cruche d'eau. Ils me remerciaient d'un signe de tête.

Conseil suivait mon exemple. Son silence, son impassibilité et son effacement naturels l'aidaient à se fondre parmi eux. Il y était tout à fait à sa place.


	7. Chapter 7

Retour au Nautilus

VII

Un an passa ainsi, un an au cours duquel le Nautilus n'eut bientôt plus de secret pour moi – à l'exception, toujours, du poste de l'équipage. Je connaissais tous les hommes de vue, sinon de nom et je m'étais familiarisé avec la vie quotidienne à bord. Peu à peu, les hommes avaient cessé de nous éviter. Je les croisais fréquemment sur la plateforme, au salon et surtout à la bibliothèque et ils me saluaient silencieusement.

Je comptai les mois, les semaines, puis les jours. Et la fin de notre mise à l'épreuve arriva enfin. Ce jour-là, après le petit déjeuner à la cuisine avec l'équipage, toujours aussi silencieux, notre guide nous entraîna à la salle à manger où le capitaine Nemo nous attendait.

" Asseyez-vous, " nous dit celui-ci. Sans préambule, il poursuivit :

" Félicitations. Mon équipage à l'unanimité est content de votre travail et de votre conduite. Si vous le désirez toujours, vous pouvez devenir des nôtres. "

Mon cœur s'était mis à battre comme un fou. Le capitaine Nemo me tendit une feuille de papier rédigée de son écriture un peu carrée que je reconnus. C'étaient les règles du Nautilus.

" Etudiez ceci. Si vous avez des questions, nous en reparlerons. Si tout vous convient, la cérémonie pourra avoir lieu demain soir. "

Demain soir ! C'était à la fois si proche et si lointain !

" La cérémonie ? "

" J'aimerais que vous prêtiez serment devant l'équipage au complet. Ensuite, vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance avec vos compagnons. Mais auparavant, revoyez nos lois une dernière fois. "

Je m'inclinai et retournai dans ma chambre. Ce jour-là, notre guide ne nous donna pas de travail. Je compris que nous devions nous consacrer à la préparation de notre prochain changement de statut. Je me sentais comme un fiancé à la veille de son mariage.

Je lus attentivement les règles du Nautilus. C'étaient celles que m'avait énoncé le capitaine Nemo, un an auparavant. Elles me convenaient toujours. L'émotion me donnait la nausée. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de travail à faire ce jour-là, car je n'aurais été bon à rien.

Le lendemain matin, le capitaine Nemo vint s'assurer que nous étions toujours prêts et que nous n'avions pas de questions. Nous étions prêts. D'un ton grave, le capitaine nous annonça que la cérémonie aurait lieu à cinq heures du soir. Il nous recommanda de ne pas entrer au salon, comme celui-ci devait être nettoyé et préparé pour l'occasion. Puis il nous quitta.

Je me demandai nerveusement de quelles préparations il pouvait s'agir. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque où je feuilletai quelques ouvrages, mais rien ne pouvait retenir mon attention. Je montai sur la plateforme où je restai jusqu'au soir, humant l'air marin, trempant mes mains fiévreuses dans la mer et humectant mon front.

A cinq heures moins le quart, j'étais dans un état d'épuisement nerveux. Conseil, très calme, était assis auprès de moi et regardait la mer, l'air songeur. Une dernière fois, je plongeai mes mains dans l'eau et me les passai sur le visage. Puis lentement, je descendis dans ma chambre, suivi de Conseil.

" Monsieur a-t-il besoin de mes services ? "

Je lui pressai les mains à les broyer.

" Monsieur, monsieur, jusqu'au dernier moment ! "

Il me sourit.

" La cérémonie aura lieu dans dix minutes. Changeons-nous et allons au salon. "

Comme toujours, Conseil s'inclina et obéit.

Le ventre et la gorge noués, je me livrai à mes préparatifs. J'étais si nerveux que les gestes les plus simples m'étaient difficiles. Bientôt on frappa à ma porte.

" Conseil ? "

" Non, c'est moi, " dit le capitaine Nemo.

D'une main tremblante, j'ouvris la porte. Mon trouble devait être visible. Il sourit.

" Etes-vous prêt ? "

" Oui, " répondis-je, la bouche sèche.

A ce moment, Conseil arriva.

" Suivez-moi. "

Je titubai derrière le capitaine, soutenu par Conseil qui, s'il était ému, savait, lui, ne pas le montrer.

Le capitaine Nemo ouvrit la porte du salon. Les meubles avaient été rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce et celle-ci était remplie d'hommes assis sur des chaises comme à un spectacle – ou dans une salle de tribunal. Au milieu du salon se tenait la table où était posée la fameuse bible en français. Autour de la table étaient disposées trois chaises.

Le capitaine nous entraîna vers cette table.

Je sentais les yeux des hommes sur moi et je n'osai pas les regarder. Le capitaine Nemo nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Lui, resté debout, s'adressa à ses hommes dans la langue du bord (saurais-je enfin quelle était cette langue ?). Obéissant sans doute à un ordre, six ou sept hommes s'approchèrent de la table. Le capitaine Nemo nous expliqua :

" Ces hommes comprennent le français. Ils seront vos témoins. "

Je reconnus l'homme qui nous avait servi de guide, ainsi que mon steward qui me sourit.

" Etes-vous prêts, messieurs ? "

Nous étions prêts.

Le capitaine Nemo me demanda de me lever. Il me fit poser la main droite sur la bible et répéter après lui le serment qui me liait au Nautilus. Ma bouche était si sèche que je ne pus prononcer un mot. Le capitaine donna un ordre et un homme apporta un verre d'eau. Quand je pris le verre, je vis que ma main tremblait et la pensée me vint que tout le monde me voyait trembler. Je bus et je me sentis un peu mieux. Je pris ma respiration et répétai après le capitaine :

" Je jure obéissance et fidélité au capitaine Nemo et à son second. Je jure de me battre pour la justice et l'égalité entre les hommes. Je jure de ne causer aucune destruction inutile de la nature. Je jure de respecter les règles du Nautilus. Je jure de me dévouer pour mes compagnons et de les considérer comme mes frères. "

Mes paroles laissèrent place à un silence impressionnant.

Je levai timidement les yeux vers mes témoins. Ils souriaient. Le capitaine Nemo s'approcha de moi, la main tendue, lui qui jamais n'avait accepté de me serrer la main. Sa poignée de main était franche et ferme, comme les paroles qu'il m'adressa :

" Bienvenue parmi nous, Pierre. "

Des applaudissements éclatèrent autour de moi. Le capitaine sourit et, sur un signe de lui, les applaudissements se turent. C'était au tour de Conseil qui se leva, avala une gorgée d'eau et répéta le serment de sa voix tranquille. L'équipage applaudit consciencieusement, mais, je crois, avec moins d'enthousiasme. En effet, que Conseil devint un membre du Nautilus n'avait, en lui-même, rien d'extraordinaire. Conseil était par nature un garçon docile et dévoué et, une fois que j'étais devenu des leurs, l'équipage trouvait tout naturel que Conseil me suive.

Le capitaine tendit la main à Conseil et lui souhaita la bienvenue comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Puis il se tourna vers son second qui se tenait près de nous.

" Je vous présente Mani, le second du Nautilus. "

Mani ! Le prince Mani ! Mes soupçons se trouvaient confirmés. Je regardai Conseil qui m'adressa un sourire affectueux.

Mani s'approchait à son tour, la main tendue. Il prononça quelques mots que le capitaine traduisit :

" Mani est très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous. Il sait que vous êtes des hommes travailleurs et sympathiques et il espère pouvoir bientôt vous parler sans interprète. "

Je m'inclinai.

" Jules, " dit le capitaine Nemo.

Notre " guide " s'approcha.

" Mon ami Jules a accepté de vous enseigner notre langue. "

Celui-ci me tendit la main.

" Vous… Tu peux m'appeler Jules maintenant. "

" Merci, Jules. "

" Je vais vous présenter vos compagnons, " poursuivit le capitaine.

" André. "

André, un autre Français, vint me serrer la main à son tour en me souhaitant la bienvenue.

" Bryan. "

Un à un, les hommes appelés par ordre alphabétique vinrent nous serrer la main. Je découvris que mon steward s'appelait Leiser et qu'il parlait un excellent français, mais avec un léger accent. Le cuisinier s'appelait Mario. Je le complimentai sur sa cuisine et lorsque le capitaine – mon capitaine ! – traduisit le compliment, sa bonne face ronde rayonna.

Les hommes se suivaient. Leurs masques impassibles étaient tombés et j'avais devant moi des êtres humains qui m'accueillaient avec plaisir. Leurs prénoms indiquaient des origines très diverses. J'admirais leur discipline souple et leur apparente camaraderie. J'admirais avant tout l'œuvre du capitaine Nemo qui avait accueilli ces hommes de tant de pays différents et les avait formés en une communauté idéaliste. Si le règlement du Nautilus ne m'avait pas interdit de les interroger, que de questions je leur aurais posé ! Mais je n'en formulai qu'une.

" Quelle est donc cette langue que je dois apprendre ? "

" C'est la langue de mon pays, " me dit le capitaine Nemo.

" Et ce pays ? "

Le capitaine hésita, puis il m'entraîna vers la bibliothèque où il me mit une carte de l'Inde sous les yeux.

" Ici. Vous… Tu connais l'histoire ? Les Anglais ont envahi mon pays et massacré ma famille. "

" Et Mr Fogg ? "

" Il est le seul Anglais que j'aie accepté à bord. "

" Il n'est plus ici ? "

" Non, mais je connais sa discrétion. "

Il sourit. Je ne l'avais jamais autant vu sourire.

" Tu as beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu en as déjà beaucoup appris aujourd'hui. Et il nous reste toute la vie. "

…

Conseil et moi étions à présent des membres de l'équipage du Nautilus. Jules nous donnait régulièrement des cours et nous apprenions lentement à nous exprimer en dialecte indien. Du reste, comme nous l'avons vu, certains des hommes parlaient le français, dont un naturaliste distingué originaire de Vienne, qui m'avoua avoir eu envie de me parler depuis longtemps.

Chose étrange, on ne nous demanda pas de quitter les cabines qui nous avaient été assignées. Je ne pense pas que cette omission ait eu pour cause le manque de place. D'après ce que j'avais compris, plusieurs membres de l'équipage avaient péri et reposaient dans le cimetière de corail. Peut-être, par respect pour leur mémoire, ne voulait-on pas que nous prenions leur place.

Mes relations avec le capitaine étaient cordiales, mais à présent, j'avais conscience que je le partageais avec le reste de l'équipage. Je constatai qu'il était très attaché à chacun de ses hommes et qu'il s'inquiétait du bien-être de chacun.

J'appris que Jules écrivait des histoires fantastiques, que Federico, l'aide du cuisinier, était poète, que Juan peignait et que Zoron jouait de la guitare et du violon. L'équipage du Nautilus comprenait des artistes et des scientifiques. Je me reprochai de m'être si peu intéressé à eux lors de mon premier séjour, subjugué comme je l'avais été par la personnalité du capitaine.

J'étais heureux. Et comme j'étais heureux, Conseil l'était aussi.

…

Un an passa ainsi. Je croyais que rien ne changerait jamais, mais une tragédie fit basculer ma vie de nouveau. Je perdis Conseil, mon fidèle Conseil, l'être qui m'était le plus cher au monde, au cours d'une promenade sous-marine, brutalement déchiré par un requin sous mes yeux.

Ce jour-là, qui avait commencé innocemment, comme tant d'autres, me plongea dans l'abîme. Je m'en voulais, je me haïssais, je m'accusais d'avoir causé la mort de ce malheureux garçon, de l'avoir entraîné malgré lui dans une aventure dont il n'avait que faire et qui lui avait été fatale. Je m'accusais d'égoïsme.

Le capitaine Nemo avait dû m'entraîner de force loin de ce lieu dangereux, car la scène atroce m'avait frappé de stupeur. J'étais incapable de penser que le même sort m'attendait aussi si je ne fuyais pas aussi vite que possible… Le capitaine m'entraîna jusqu'au Nautilus. Il m'aida à regagner ma chambre où je m'étendis sur mon lit. Leiser m'apporta une tisane que le capitaine me fit boire. J'avalais avec peine. Tout m'était égal à présent. Je m'en voulais tant ! J'avais l'impression que c'était une partie de moi-même qui avait été anéantie à jamais.

Le capitaine était resté près de moi, mais je n'avais pas la force de lui parler. Je n'avais même pas la force de penser. Je ne voulais plus vivre.

Au bout d'un moment, combien de temps, je l'ignore, car j'avais perdu la notion du temps, il posa sa main sur mon front. Il se pencha sur moi et me dit, avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas :

" Vous ne pleurez pas. Il faut pleurer. "

Je voulus lui répondre qu'il y avait au moins trente-cinq ans que je n'avais pas pleuré, que je ne savais plus pleurer, mais je m'entendis dire :

" Si je me mets à pleurer, je n'arrêterai jamais. "

" C'est ce qu'on croit, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Croyez-moi, j'ai aussi fait des expériences en ce domaine, " me dit le capitaine. Puis, comme s'il en avait trop dit, il se leva brusquement et sortit.

Un peu plus tard, j'entendis l'orgue. J'avais l'impression que l'instrument pleurait à ma place, qu'il portait ma douleur, qu'il appelait mon fidèle Conseil et cherchait à le rejoindre là où il se trouvait à présent. La pensée me vint que Conseil me voyait peut-être et souffrait pour moi, comme je souffrais pour lui.

Je m'endormis sur mon oreiller couvert de larmes.

Le lendemain, je me sentis mieux. Je m'assis sur mon lit, l'esprit clair, contemplant la situation. Conseil n'avait pas été enterré dans le cimetière de corail et il ne me restait de lui que le souvenir.

On frappa légèrement à la porte. Le capitaine entra avec Leiser qui m'apportait le petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas faim. Le capitaine s'assit auprès de moi.

" Je n'ai plus que vous au monde, " dis-je.

…

L'attaque suivante eut lieu quelques six mois plus tard. Elle me fut très pénible, et elle le fut encore plus pour le capitaine, qui, comme toujours, se retira dans sa cabine en proie à une migraine. Cette fois, je me souvins de sa présence à mon chevet lorsque j'avais souffert. N'était-il pas mon seul ami ? Ne devrais-je pas faire pour lui ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ?

Je frappai légèrement à sa porte. Il ne répondit pas. Je poussai la porte tout de même. Il était étendu sur son lit, très pâle, les yeux fermés. Le portrait de sa famille se trouvait près du lit. Je le regardai longuement. La première fois que je l'avais aperçu, mon trouble m'avait empêché de l'examiner. C'était un portrait peint dans un style européen, qui représentait une princesse indienne et ses deux enfants. J'étais plongé dans la contemplation de la vie de cet homme, patriote indien éduqué à l'européenne, lorsque je sentis son regard sur moi.

" Je n'ai pas de portrait de Conseil, " dis-je incongrument.

Ce fut la dernière attaque.

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de refermer le rideau sur Pierre, nouveau membre de l'équipage du Nautilus, qui s'apprête à faire encore 20 000, 30 000, un million de lieues sous les mers.

FIN


End file.
